El corazòn herido de Gaara
by AkasunaOfPrincess
Summary: Gaara se encuentra sumido en una severa depresiòn que le lleva hasta casi acabar con su vida.


´´Asi es siempre él , Tan callado , frío...pero ¿què puedo decirle a su corazón?..si ha sufrido tanto...demasiado en realidad . Su sonrisa de niño se ha marchitado.  
Sus ojos solo derramaron incontenibles làgrimas.¿Es posible acaso calmar el dolor que lleva dentro de su ser? .Es posible si . Calmarlo , pero no borrarlo.  
Es cierto que para el amor no hay nada imposible ,nada quedará esa herida...que cicatrizada no dolerà màs . Aùn así esta es casi eterna . El daño es estarà presente ese pasado que aun lo persigue...´´

Eran las 6:00 de la mañana . kankuro y temari tomababan tranquilamente su desayuno en el comedor .

Temari : no entiendo porque Gaara se demora tanto . Su leche se le enfriará.

kankuro :tienes razón .Seguramente se echó un duchazo antes de venir acà.

Temari : ay kankuro , con lo que me costó acostumbrarlo a tomar leche y comer galletitas.

kankuro : lo sè, no te compliques la vida , si se enfria lo calientas y ya.

Temari no podìa dejar de pensar en Gaara aun sabiendo que su hermano tenia razón .Parecia como si presintiera algo , no necesariamente algo malo , sòlo que, la mantenia preocupada.

kankuro : (preocupado) ¿Pasa algo Temari?

Temari : (despertando de sus pensamientos) ¿ah? no . No kankuro . No pasa nada

kankuro : bueno , como te veo tan pensativa...¿acaso estabas pensando en Shikamaru ,eh? ( en tono de broma)

Temari :(furiosa) ¡ ¿qué?¡ ¡No esas tarado, kankuro¡.

kankuro : ( bromeando) ¡Temari y Shikamaru¡ ¡Temari y Shikamaru¡

Temari : (mas que furiosa)¡ callate kankuro¡ ¡O ya verás¡

Temari y kankuro se la pasaron discutiendo , dejando de lado aquella preocupación por su pequeño hermano que tanto la imaginar siquiera lo que vendria despues...

Entonces entra al comedor un desesperado baki , alertando asi a los dos hermanos que discutian graciosamente .

Baki : !!! el kazekage acaba de ser llevado de emergencia al hospital¡¡¡

¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!!!-dijeron a una sola voz.

Temari : (asustada) ¿Porque? ¿Què pasó? !!Baki , contesta¡¡

Baki : intentó suicidarse...

kankuro : ¡¡¿comó?!! ¡¡Gaara!! ¡¡Oh por dios!!

Un exsaltado kankuro salio del comerdor , buscando ciegamente a su hermano. corrio por todos los pasillos . Se veia a todo el personal perturbado . Hasta que ha lo lejos vio unos hombres vestidos de blanco que se llevaban a Gaara en una camilla. Se dirigiò precipitadamente hacia ellos y encontró a una fragil Matsuri , que lloraba desconsoladamente apretando entre sus manos su chal beige manchado de pudo escuchar los apagados murmullos de ella.

Matsuri : porque...Gaara...dios mio...

kankuro : Matsuri ¿que pasó?

Matsuri : recostandose en el hombro de el) gaara es un estupido, kankuro.

kankuro : preocupado) ¿porque? ¿que hizo?

Matsuri : (llorando) Hizo algo horrible . Gaara...yo...estaba caminando por los pasillos , como paseando hasta que escuché el sonido de vidrios de su habitación , entonces me asusté ycorrí hacia ahi . entré a la recamara y encontré un pequeño retrato de la señora karura , tirado en el suelo con los vidrios de ahi habia como gotitas...de sangre que llavaban hacia el bañé la puerta y no respondía .la deeseperacion se apoderó de mi totalmente a creer en la posibilidad de que Gaara estubiera allí... entonces que comenzé a dar de patadas a la puerta, hasta que logré abrirla y lo vi...kankuro...él estaba allí recostado a un costado de la ducha. tenia los ojos rojos,las mejilla empapadas , como si hubiera llorado mucho. en una de sus manos tenia empuñado unpedazo de vidrio en punta, y su muñeca...tenia...tenia un corte...como de...cinco sobre un charco de horrible, kankuro...  
le grite para que reaccionara .solo movia despacio sus ojos. me quite el chal que llevaba atado al cuello y cubrí con ella la herida , precionando con fuerza para detener la sangre.  
-¡¡Dios , mio¡¡ ¡Gaara¡ ¿porque?, , traerè ayuda . Aguanta por favor.  
Salí disparada hacia el telèfono y llamé a la ambulancia .Alerté al consejo , a los guardias , a todos. Geko (guardia del templo) lo tomó en brazos y lo sacó del baño...  
no se que habrìa pasado si yo no lo hubiera en contrado a tiempo...

La pobre Matsuri dejò de hablar sin poder contener más su llanto.

Su sangre...(lloró Matsuri apretando con màs fuerza su chal).

Los medicos se llevaron a gaara hacia el hospital lo mas rapido que pudieron . Llendo con ellos sus hermanos y Matsuri.

Gaara apenas respiraba ;recostado en la camilla , dentro de la ambulancia...

Matsuri : Gaara-sensei , ...


End file.
